This invention relates to boats or vessels designed for operation under different conditions.
The criteria for an acceptable sailing boat and for an acceptable fast planing hull differ widely, so that the design of a "motor sailer" usually involves the use of a relatively small engine so that, when under power, the boat is used as a displacement vessel. Even so, there is a degree of compromise towards one use or the other. Where the requirement is for a power boat, or sailing boat that can also be used as a fast planing boat under power, there is a basic incompatibility of hull shape, and the present invention aims to remove this, or at least reduce it to negligible or acceptable proportions.